Love in heaven & Love in hell
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Todos consiguieron la paz, la felicidad...y la mayoria el amor, ahora Shura tendra su propio amor con...¡El chico nuevo! T porque Shura esta sexy y lo saben


**Ao no exorcist fanfic :) OcxShura RinxShiemi y YukioxOc Jejejeje****e**

**¡Y SI, ES ZANGETSU...La segunda version del modo bankai para ser exactos... :3!**

* * *

Han pasado apenas meses desde que termino el evento de satanas, Rin por fin confeso lo que sentía por Sheimi y aunque Shura le haya confesado a Yukio sobre sus sentimientos, el la rechazo diciendo que ya amaba a alguien mas...eso fue hace dos meses, en ese tiempo Shura estaba muy dolida por dentro aunque por fuera pareciera estar igual de descuidada y rebelde como siempre

Era un dia nuevo para todos, estando en el siguiente año en su escuela de exorcistas, Shura y Yukio seguian siendo los instructores del grupo de Rin ya que nadie más se atrevia a enseñarle al hijo del rey demonio...aunque Yukio igual lo era...así que es doble peligro para cualquiera...excepto para Shura, a Shura no le podia importar menos, ya había superado a Yukio por lo que no tenía problema, solo tenía curiosidad sobre a quien amaba Yukio

-Agh, maldicion, el cuatro ojos me hizo madrugar hoy- Se quejo Rin caminando junto a Sheimi y sus amigos

-Tengo curiosidad- Comento Konekomaru- ¿Creen que entren nuevos alumnos?- Le pregunto a sus compañeros

-Tal vez- Respondio Bon

-Ta vez entren chicas lindas- Dijo Renzo

-¿Para que quieres chicas lindas?- Le pregunto su novia, Paku

-N...nada en especial...¡Solamente queria que vinieran porque hay más chicos que chicas en la escuela!-Excuso el chico, su novia lo conocia muy bien, pero dejo pasar por alto eso, ya que aunque su novio fuera así, sabia que nunca le seria infiel

Fueron caminando hasta entrar a la academia, se encontraron con Shura de camino

-¡Yo, novatos!- Les saludo esta

-Shura...san, ya no somos novatos- Dijo Rin agregando el San puesto que ella se enoja si no lo hace

-Muy bien con el "San", pero hasta que no seas mayor que un escudero para mi seras un novato- Ah- Dijo esta y acerco a Rin a su cuerpo- Por cierto, por cierto, ¿Sabes si tu hermano esta enamorado?

-¿¡El cuatro ojos enamorado!?- Grito en susurro- No lo se- Respondio este- Pero si esta actuando raro ultimaente...parece nervioso y esperando algo

-'Esperandola a ella'- Penso ella- 'No es como si me importara'- Dijo esta, ya lo había superado por completo- Ya vete novato- Lo empujo divertidamente hacía sus amigos- Recibire a los nuevos, ¿Vienen?

-¿¡Podemos!?- Pregunto Konekomaru emocionado

-Si, ¿Porque no?, pero tendrian que saltarse la clase de la mañana...'Una pequeña venganza no esta mal'-Penso esta ya que la primera clase la daba Yukio

-¡No importa!- Grito Rin

Todos fueron a recibr a los nuevos...o al par de nuevos, solo dos ingresaron al segundo año sin pasar por el primero

El primero era un chico marca "Rin", tenía cara de idiota y parecía más inocente e ingenuo como el

-Me cae bien ese de ahí- Comento Rin y Shura se empezo a reir

La segunda que estaba a su lado era linda y parecía estar buscando a alguien

-¿Se te perdio alguien?- Le pregunto Shura

-¿Eh?- Pregunto esta asustada, algo sonrojada- La persona que amo...-Respondio esta

-¿Y esa persona se llama?- Pregunto esta

-O..Okumura...Yukio- Se pudo escuchar un "¿¡EH!?" de Rin. Shura y el grupo antes de que Yukio entrara al salon

-¡Oigan!, ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?, ¿¡Saben que en la mañana tambien tienen clase!?

-Yukio...kun- Exclamo esta al ver al pobre joven regañando a sus alumnos

-¿¡Elena!?- Pregunto este antes de ir a abrazarla- ¡Dijiste que llegarias en la tarde!- Dijo este mientras la separaba de el para poder observarla

-Hace 3 meses que no veo a mi novio...¿Como quieres que me aguante hasta la tarde?- Pregunto esta- ¡Ahora seras mi maestro!- Dijo esta sonriendole

-¿¡YUKIO, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?- Pregunto su hermano mayor

-Ah...hermano, Nunca te hable sobre mi novia

.¿¡TENIAS NOVIA!?- Pregunto este asombrado

-Si...-Respondio este

-Ah...me presentare yo- respondio esta- Mi nombre es Elena Midnight, tu has de ser su hermano mayor...es un gusto- Se presento esta, muy educadamente

-Que chica tan fina- Comento Sheimi

-E...el gusto es mio- Dijo este impresionado, la niña era una chica rubia de ojos azules, tenía una estatura algo pequeña al igual que Sheimi y tenia un cuerpo bien definido

-Por otro lado, le estamos quitando atencion al chico nuevo- Comento Shura acercandose al chico- ¿Quien eres tu?- Le pregunto esta, a escasos centimetros de chocar con la cara de chcio

-Mi nombre es Ryusake Kota **(Me canse de usar "Bruno" así que este es su hermano de otro mundo xD)- **Me gusta comer y...a carne...¡La acción!...aunque siempre me meto en problemas...jeje

-Con que Kota eh...¡Muy bien, yo sere tu tutora, mi nombre es Shura Kirigakure!, Por cierto, ¿Que edad tienes?- Le pregunto, si ella tenía 19, quería ver si estaba muy vieja

-¡Tengo 16 años!- Respondio este

-'Uf...por un momento pense que ya estaba vieja'

-Ya lo estaaaas- Le susurro Rin recibiendo un golpe en la cara

-Por cierto, ¿Que es eso?- Pregunto la mujer a Kota...Kota tenía el cabello negro y salvaje **(Vieron que saldra una pelicula en el cine de los guerreros del sodiaco o no se que...pues el mismo cabello que el de rojo que parece que se trae el kaioken o no se como se escribe) **apuntando al objeto que tenía en la espalda

-Ah...¿Esto?- Pregunto, quitando de su espalda una espada negra, medio larga y parecía algo rota pero a la vez con mucho filo- Es Zangetsu, mi espada

-¡Oye, es genial!- Grito esta al ver el estilo de su espada, negra opaca y parecía rota por partes

-Otro que usa una espada...-Comento Yukio mientras tenía una mano en la cadera de su novia, estaban muy juntos, seguro no se habían visto por mucho tiempo

-¿Cuantos usan espada?- Le pregunto Elena

-Si mal no recuerdo- Respondio Bon- Rin usa, Shura tambien e Igor-sensei solia usar...con eso ya son 3...y Angel-san tambien- Comento este recordando la extraña espada del paladin

-Lo malo es que todos los que usan espada...suelen ser los más problematicos- Comento Yukio suspirando

-Jeje...siempre has sido muy irritable, ¿Verda Yukio-kun?- Le pregunto su novia abrazandolo

-Parece que se quieren mucho- Comento Sheimi junto a su novio

-Realmente amo a Yukio-kun- Confeso esta- No se que haría sin el, si pasar 3 meses sin el fue difícil

-Lo mismo para mi...-Dijo este- Ella es muy linda y amable, siempre se preocupa por mi y se que me ama mucho al igual que yo

Pasaron unos mintuos de convivencia entre todos juntos, algunos, como Shura y Kota, algo separados del grupo

-¿Entonces utilizas tu espada para matar demonios?- Pregunto esta

-No necesariamente -Comento este- No hay que matarlos, no todos los demonios son así, ¿O si?- Pregunto este

-Hmmm, pues la mayoria si- Respondio esta acomodandose y jalando una silla

-No es como si los demonios fueran lo unico malo en este mundo- Dijo este

-Eso es verdad- Respondio esta- ¿Que más has visto tu?- Pregunto esta

-La falsedad del vaticano, por elemplo- Respondio este- No creo que dios mate sin piedad a los que merecen oportunidad- Dijo este. Ella estaba impresionada, porque tenía razon, Kota tenía toda la razón, esa ya no era la voluntad de dios o de nadie, era la voluntad de ttres viejos que se creían la gran autoridad guiada por dios

-¡Igual yo soy ateo así que no me importa!- Grito este

-¿¡Ateo!?- Pregunto esta- P...pero si estas viendo a estos demonios y santos

-Aun así, me gusta pensar que es una tonteria cualquier- Dijo este- Así no tengo que obedecer a ningun "Dios" o algún "Satanás"...prefiero ser libre, ¿No lo crees así?- Le pregunto

-Pues no se... Bueno, no es como si fuera algo malo así que...¿Porque no?- Respondio esta a su manera mientras reía

Terminaron de platicar y fueron al salon normal, donde Yukio daba lo que quedaba de su clase

-Bien gente esta fue la clase de hoy, tienen tarea- Les dijo Yukio- Mas les vale hacerla- Parecía que no tenía piedad ni con su novia cuando se trataba de los deberes- Por cierto, Hermano- Comento este- Hoy no me esperes, llegare tarde- Dijo este- Invitare a Elena a cenar, hace meses que no la veo y quiero estar un rato a solas con ella

-Entiendo...-Dijo este y fue con su novia- Oye, Sheimi

-No puedo hoy, Rin- Comento esta sabiendo lo que le pediria su novio- Recuerda que tengo que arreglar las plantas hoy- Dijo esta, se acerco y lo beso- Lo siento

-Esta bien- Dijo este- ¡Oye Bon, Koneko!- Grito este, ambos lo pararon con la mano

-Vamos a rezar al templo

-Entonces...¿Shima?- Pregunto este, pero Shima no estaba

-Shima fue con su novia hace ya un rato- Dijo

-¿Izumo...chan?

-No me hables- Se fue

-Entonces... ¿Kota?- Le pregunto al unico chico que quedaba en el salón...estaba dormido

-¿Uh?- Pregunto este despertando- ¿Que hora es?- Pregunto este

-2:30 de la tarde- Respondio Rin

-Eh...¿Me hablaste hace un rato?- Pregunto este rascandose la nuca

-¡Vamos a comer!- Le grito este casi rogando, no quería estar solo en su cuarto otra vez mientras hablaba con Kuro

-¡Que gran idea!- Grito este acompañandolo- ¡Me mueeeeero de hambre!- Le grito

Los dos salieron de la manera más rapida, Shura estaba pasando por ahí justamente para ir a revisar a su alumno Kota...pero los dos pasaron corriendo esquivandola por los pelos...ella escucho que andaban gritando "¡Carne, carne, carne!" mientras corrían y decidio ir tras ellos...por obvias razones, los alcanzo

-¿Que quieres ahora, Shura?- Pregunto Rin molesto y recibio un golpe

-Es Shura-SAN- Le corrigio- ¿Que hacen corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Es que...es que...LA CARNE- Lloriquiaron los dos

-Ua...¿Tanto les gusta la carne?- Pregunto este

-A mi me gusta la comida- Comento Kota babeando mientras veía al cielo en modo "Chibi"

-A mi tambien- Comento Rin

-Um...¿Les parece si los acompaño?- Pregunto esta

-¡Claro!- Rieron los dos

-¡Los mayores invitan!- Grito Rin mientras corría y era seguido por Kota y Shura

-¡Callate!- Grito esta

-Na na nana na, los mayores invitan- Comento haciendose al tonto

-¡Oye tu, tambien di algo!- Le regaño Shura a Kota

-Eh...¡Shura invita!- Grito este cambiando el "Los mayores" por Shura- ¡Jajajajaja!- Rió este...Shura pudo verlo

Era una sonrisa tan llena que parecía imposible no sonreír junto a el **(Ejem sonrisa marca Natsu, Naruto, Rin, Goku, Ichigo y Luffy) **parecía mejorar el ambiente aun cuando este este lleno de horror y dolor...era la sonrisa de un niño que no tenía problemas con nada

Termino el dia con los 3 compañeros llenos y con ganas de dormir, llegaron a la escuela y todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares

-Corazon, corazon- Se dijo Shura a si misma mientras iba directo a su cuarto- ¿No iras a enamorarte de el verdad?...

**OK QUE HAGO METIENDO MAS HISTORIA CUANDO YA TENGO UN BUEN **

**Pero bueno :3 dejen reviews :D- BrixFTW**


End file.
